


More Is Better, Right?

by bloxrocks



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloxrocks/pseuds/bloxrocks
Summary: Danny finds using ectoblasts to be a lot easier than simply running up and punching.He also finds this change in fighting style causes his body to adapt to, help...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Fights, and Adaptations.

Danny was having an ok day. 

Not a good day, just ok. If it was a good day no ghost would have shown up but, being as he somehow managed to keep Technus from wrecking everything the entire day while somehow managing to get the gist of most of his classes zigzaging between wherever he showed up and back to class. Of course now that school finally was out he could devote the rest of the day to the mullet wearing ghost and hopefully get him to monologue his new evil plan and take him down with enough time to hang out with Sam and Tucker and do his homework.

"So Tuck, any idea where Technus went?"

"I wish, hes been messing with Crystal all day but i cant trace it back to hi-"

He was cut off by a sudden explosion in the distance followed by the ghost in question assembling some electronics into some sort of contraption for him to control. Danny quickly went ghost and flew off to stop whatever evil plot Technus had for him this time, hopefully quickly.

The moment Danny arrived he cased the area. Technus was focused on building, the glass windows of the electronics shop were busted open with no one obviously injured, and anyone in the street running. Once he knew he wouldnt be interrupted he flew up and punched Technus while he was busy building, whatever it was. 

" Heya, want to pay cash or credit for all that?" Danny quiped to get Technus to start rambling.  
" Foolish child I see your game, I Technus, Lord of Technology shall not foolishly reveal my plans to you, instead I Technus shall dispose of you with my new creation, then go on to rule **All Technology!**"

Danny gave him a smirk.

"I did it again didnt i" Technus said dejectedly. " No matter I Technus shall win even with my plans being revealed defeat you ghost child" Technus immediately Flew into his now finished contraption activating it. " Prepare Ghost Child!"

" You know Technus you should meet my teacher, Mr Lancer." Danny said as he dodged a now rapidly approaching metal fist. "I think youll get along great with him you both love talking on end forever." Danny quiped as he went at a maintenance panel he managed to see. However, as he grabbed it he was immediatly shocked by electricity like a taser and thrown through what little remained of the electronics shop.

"Note to self: do not touch the giant mech." Danny muttered while phasing into the ground to replan.

'Alright i cant touch it, but i do have ectoblasts. How likely they are to work on metal is debatable but im not in the mood to try touching that again.' Danny thought.

Danny phased out of the ground behind Technus as he prepared his ice powers to hopefully freeze Technus in place for a while He looked for Danny in the store.

" Hey metal head over here." Danny said as his eyes turned ice blue firing an ice bolt at the mechs legs successfully freezing It in place. " Hey Technus i think you went overboard on the cooling there want me to heat it up a bit for you?"

Dannys quip was met with a small growl of anger from Technus while he tried to pull free from the ice. As he was doing that Danny began to fire ectoblasts in rapid succession at the panel he tried to access earlier actually managing to get somewhere with it. Eventually Technus managed to free himself the ice but not before Danny managed to throw so many ectoblasts at the metal to actually make it glow orange a bit before one final ectoblast shredded whatever wires were immediately behind it.

Technus's charge at Danny was halted with sparks flying out of the former pannel. This was followed by another quick series of ectoblasts at the head of the machine hopefully where Technus was controlling the rest from.

Dannys hunch was right as soon as the head was hit enough it flew off with Technuses head still in it. With a quick Thermos Technus was out of commission, just as Sam and Tucker ran up.

" Woah Danny that was fast how many ectoblasts were you firing?" Sam asked amazed.

" Im not sure i was focused on fighting was it alot?"

"Dude you were firing so many so quickly it was like a gun man!" Tucker replied in amazement.

"Well if its that good I'll have to test it out later, Come on though lets go to the Nasty Burger."

Later that night Danny was awoken by his ghost sense. Quickly transforming and flying out to meet whoever decided to bother him.

" Ah ghost child good, I was starting to think i would have to destroy some things to get you out here."

"Come on Skulky realy? Im not sure what time it is but its far to late for me to quip right can i take a rain-check?"

" Enough whelp, tonight i will have your pelt on my wall." Skulker replied while shooting a net out of a new gun.

Danny responded with a quick ectoblast diverting it from its target and burning a hole in middle. Skulker unfased by one nets failure began to rapid fire them. Danny taped into his rapid fire ectoblasts and somehow managed to divert and destroy all of the nets while doding the occasional ectogun, but managed to out pace the nets and destroy the gun firing them.

"Im surprised whelp, That upgrade was some of the best my employer had, I will return for your pelt later with more than you could outpace."

Before Danny could stop him he flew off to wherever, all that mattered in the moment was that Danny could get some sleep.

Danny awoke the next morning, pushed off his bed scratched his head, and reached for the glass of water by his bedside. 'Wait since when could I do all of that at once?' Danny thought.

Looking down he was met with two arms going through his normal shirt sleeves, and two additional arms making their own holes about 2 inches bellow his 'normal' arms. Danny immediately called Sam and Tucker.

"Danny unless your bleeding out or you've grown a tail hang up right now so i can get back to sleep." Sam grumbled.

"Well i mean its not a tail but i have grown something."

"Danny dude i cant tell if your doing some kind of bit or there's actually a problem."

"Of course there's a problem tuck i have four arms and this isn't exactly a normal thing!" Danny replied annoyed.

Sam realizing there actually, for once in her life, was a good reason to be woken up early responded, "Alright its what an hour before school starts Danny tell your parents I'll be over in a few minutes"

" Sorry dude but my parents still have me grounded i cant help with this one until we get to school." Tucker replied.

Danny changed into some normal clothes while making his new limbs invisible and intangible and walked downstairs. "Hey mom Sams coming over early to grab a book i borrowed from her."

"Couldn't you just give it to her at school Danny?" Maddie questioned.

"I suggested that but it apparently couldn't wait. Speaking of borrowing Jazz could you come take a look at my algebra homework?" Danny said while grabbing Jazz by the hand walking with her upstairs.

" Alright little brother whats the problem?" Jazz said in her usual 'worried big sister voice'.

"Is it that obvious something is wrong? Whatever doesn't matter bigger problem" Danny replied while releasing his new arms from invisibility.

"Yeah that's a problem" Jazz said while staring at the slightly transparent new appendages.

"Any ideas on what to do or you gonna keep staring at them."

"Sorry brother but between me and Sam and Tucker i don't know much about ghost stuff but I do recommend putting on a tanktop." Jazz said, half serious half joking while leaving the room.

Later Sam showed up and going along with the book excuse going up to Dannys room. She walked into him in a tanktop franticly doing some homework he forgot about untill now. This would be normal Danny early morning behavior if it wasnt for danny managing to write two things at once.

Realizing she wasn't noticed yet she said a simple "Hey"

"Oh good Sam your here what do i do about four arms!?!" Danny said worried out of his mind.

"Relax Danny we can go to Frostbite later and get this solved but for now just stop freaking yourself out." Sam replied calmly.

"Yeah i guess, gotta say though I think my brain has already adapted to this, I was doing two assignments at once, and earlier when i woke up i absentmindedly used three arms like Its normal to have Four." Danny replied while finishing up his assignments and using his free arms to grab his backpack and normal shirt. Throwing on his shirt while making his additional arms invisible and intangible once again making him seem exactly like he did yesterday.

" Well now's a good as time as any to start walking to school."


	2. School and A Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been received well im glad.  
> changing up my paragraph breaks thanks to some advice from M000N (feel stupid i didnt realize that sooner). i may go back and re-edit some chapters once this is said and done but im still learning and i dont want to re-edit chapters until ive found a comfortable way of formatting. although from what i just wrote and looking back im cleaning up chapter 1 since it looks so ugly.

Tucker ran up to Sam and Danny while walking. "Dude I've got to see your phantom limbs." Tucker said excited for something other than technology

"Im not sure if you've noticed or not, but were walking around in school, and suddenly having two additional arms show up isn't exactly normal for humans to do. More importantly phantom limbs?"

"Well i mean yeah dude we cant just keep calling them additional arms doesn't sound right." Tucker replied.

"Couldn't you have picked a better name for them though" Danny groaned.

"Sorry Danny I'm with tucker on this they are now phantom limbs." Sam joked.

"Traitors the both of you" Danny said in mock annoyance.

"More importantly any idea what exactly caused this?" Tucker asked suddenly becoming serious.

"I wish I knew Tuck, I wish I knew..." Danny replied with his head in his hands. "I mean its obviously a ghost thing so I'm going to have to wait until i can get to Frostbite for an explanation."

"Well if you've got that crisis done with there's a new one for you to deal with." Sam said pointing to an approaching Dash.

"Fenturd I got an F on my chem test! An **F** Fentonio and the notes you donated are the reason, I cant have these grades and be on the team. Do you know what happens if i keep this up Fentina? Im off the team and my life is over!" Dash said as he pushed Danny at the lockers.

"I mean Dash you know what my grades are like maybe you should've stolen notes from someone smarter, maybe with the free time off the team you'll plan better." Danny quiped.

"And miss a chance to wail on my favorite punching bag? Not a chance." Dash said with a smile while beginning to push Danny into the nearby open locker.

Danny on instinct released his phantom hands from intangibility and began to push against the back of the locker with the strength of four arms, and combined with twice the normal power and the constant ghost fights was enough to beat Dash in strength.

"Congrats Fentoenail Im still sore from my workout get ready for a double beating tomorrow." Dash scoffed as he walked off to be stupid somewhere else.

"Dude how'd you beat Dash in strength?" Tucker said in awe.

"You haven't already forgotten i have two extra arms right, double the normal strength." Danny replied like beating Dash in strength with four arms was normal.

"And you still seem to think they're a problem" Sam joked 

### 

After the lunch bell rang Tucker immediately came to find Danny to see his 'phantom arms'

"Dude you gotta show me" Tucker said ecstatically.

"Alright man chill we gotta find somewhere private though. I'm thinking basement?" Tucker simply nodded

Danny ducked into a quiet corner and quickly turned him and Tucker sinking through the floor into the underused basement. After that Danny took off his shirt revealing the tanktop underneath and revealed the arms.

"Dude you look like Pandora or something out of greek legend." Tucker said in awe

"Yeah i guess, maybe if i cant get rid of them I can get training from Pandora or something."

"Dude why would you want to get rid of them anyway?" Tucker asked curiously. "So far it seems like you've only benefited from having them, and it cant be much harder to handle than being half ghost."

"I- well..." Danny paused. "I mean I guess at first i was mostly freaked at the whole four arms thing." He said as he gestured with the phantom arms. "But now i guess its mostly fear, I mean before with my ghost half i just transform back and I'm standard Danny Fenton and no one is the wiser. But now if i slip on keeping them hidden I'm the freak with four arms at best and government sample #40938 at worst. If someone finds out about this they'll make the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom both having four arms. I mean the towns kind of oblivious sometimes but I don't think i can pass off this."

Tucker immediately swung his arm around Danny. "Dude thanks for being open and junk but this got too serious too fast, now lets come up with ideas on how to use them to mess with Dash." Tucker said instantly getting rid of any kind of serious atmosphere as Danny just laughed at how stupid that was.

### 

### 

As the final bell of the day let out the 'Freak Trio' immediately walked out together.

"Are you sure its a good idea to go alone dude?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah man Dads doing something to the specter speeder and the far frozen isn't much of a fly anyway." Danny reassured.

"I'm never going to say going into the Ghost Zone alone is a good idea, but this cant wait and without the speeder we're more of a hindrance than help there anyway." Sam grumbled. "Just don't be stupid."

"Sam you should know by now I'm always stupid" Danny joked. "But seriously though I'll be safe and stop by Pandora's for some kind of four arm advice"

As the three teens parted way Danny went home, transformed and flew into the portal and had a rather uneventful flight to the Far Frozen.

"Great one its great to see you again." Frostbite welcomed. "And I would bet my core on why you're here."

"Got it in one Frostbite, any idea whats going on?" Danny questioned.

"Truth be told i was wondering when something would happen to you." Frostbite replied. "You see as ghosts develop and grow into their natural powers, their bodies adapt to facilitate their use. By my guess I presume you have been using ectoblasts more than late?"

"Two for two Frostbite you sure you aren't a fortune teller?" Danny quiped.

"Yes I could understand your worry if you were unaware. There's likely nothing to worry about however your halfa biology may cause some problems, we should still take you in for a checkup."

Frostbite lead Danny to the medical area where the staff did a physical examination of the muscle as he moved the phantom arms around to check for full use and any problem. Then an X-ray was taken to check how the new bones developed.

Frostbite walked in and began talking as he placed up the X-ray on a wall for easy viewing. "Fascinating isn't it."

"Uh I love the help and everything but i have no clue what I'm looking at" Danny said prompting an explanation from Frostbite.

"Of course sorry Great One. From what I can see it appears to form the new appendages in your human state, your upper ribs have solidified the space between into bone almost like a skull, around the area of your new shoulder blades. A area of new bones has come up from your spinal cord connecting at multiple vertebrae to help support them. From there the circular area of bone forms a base for a shoulder blade that, although inverted from normal human standards, is fully functional."

"So all is well then?" Danny asked slightly worried.

"Better then well great one, do mind any further changes, take to your ice powers enough and you may grow some horns or fur." Frostbite joked

"Thanks Frostbite for everything. Id be a dead Popsicle without you."

"The least we could do Great one. Do practice, these things tend to come with finding ones fighting niche."

As Danny waved and flew away he planned his course for Athens for some help from the other only four armed ghost he knew.

### 

### 


	3. Pandora and The End

Danny knocked on the door to Acropolis hoping to see Pandora. A servant ghost opened the door.

"Young Phantom, what can we help you with?" The ghost asked.

"I was hoping to see Pandora, I wanted some advice."

"Of course follow me." The ghost said, leading Danny through the halls to Pandora.

Pandora quickly spotted Dannys new phantom arms and got a look of excitment.

"Its good to see another four armed ghost, we're a rare breed, I presume you've come for advice on how to handle them?" Pandora asked eager see someone similar to herself.

"Yep, once I realized it wasn't much a problem and Frostbite said it was permanent I thought I thought I would ask you for training and advice."

Pandora chuckled. "Young Phantom your overthinking this, they are arms not a new power, you already know how to use them."

Danny looked shocked at that response. "But I haven't had four arms before exactly." Danny replied.

Pandora looked at him with a smug face. "Well if you insist follow me."

Danny followed Pandora to an archery range not currently in use and conjured a table of discs.

"Lets start simple I'm going to throw this disk and your going to shoot it." Just as she said that she threw the disk.

Danny quickly reacting shot the disk out of the air, ghost fights did wonder for his aim and reaction time for this sort of thing.

"Good." Pandora said. "Now lets try it with four." she said as she began picking up the discs.

"Hold on there's no way i can go from hitting one disc to hitting four."

"But how do you know that?" Pandora asked.

"I haven't even had these for a day there's no way I'll be able to." Danny replied

"We shall see." Pandora said with the smug look on her face returning as she threw all the discs.

Danny on instinct raised his arms and shot all the discs out of the air without effort. "Woah..." He commented.

"You forget you have had arms before, more does not truly make a difference other than more ways to expel your natural talent with ectoblasts. Now come its been a while since we've talked lets have some tea."

"Sounds fine to me." Danny replied amazed at how simple the new arms were to control and use.

### 

"So your telling me that four armed ghosts are that rare?" Danny said as he sat with Pandora.

"Indeed, Most like to use some sort of ability than the simple ectoblast and form themselves around that. Why not more use them is a good mystery I've often pondered."

"I guess that makes sense, But realy if i knew I could get these by using ectoblasts more I may have done so sooner after a bit of thinking." Danny said as he held his teacup and saucer with his right arms and a simple sandwich in another.

"I guess they're just missing out." Pandora joked.

Danny chuckled and glanced at his phone for the time. "Oh crud I've got to get home, it was fun I need to swing by again." Danny said as he began setting the dishes down.

"Please come again, your always welcome." Pandora replied as Danny began to fly off back home.

As Danny flew through the portal and transformed back to his human form he cracked his kunckles, now double as satisfying as he had 20 and turned his phantom arms invisible and intangible.

Then Danny heard a beaker break against the ground as he turned around to see his parents wide eyed and shocked.

"oh crud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end. I will admit I stalled on writting this chapter since i knew i had to end this without the drama of new arms and no real training required to keep the story going. This chapter likely could have been shoved onto the other and have it flow better but i didnt think of that at the time. the ending in my opinion needs work but i think it ended on as good a note as i can, arms arent an issue, arms are easy to control, identity reveal joke.
> 
> i could have written the story better now that ive written something but i picked this story to wright first since in all of my ideas it was the one i minded the least to butcher. i may come back to it eventually but for now im happy with how it all turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new respect For writers since it took me like a couple hours to write something i could read in like 15 minutes. i will never be inpatient for an update again.
> 
> also please yell at me at how to improve. i have some other ideas i want to write but i also dont want to absolutely butcher them.


End file.
